


Idek

by AnotherGreyUser



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGreyUser/pseuds/AnotherGreyUser
Summary: When everyone starts dating, Schlatt feels left out. Will he confess his feelings or suffer in silence?Lunch club poly fic, dont like, dont read.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt/Carson King/Ted Nivision/Noah | Hugbox/Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves
Comments: 32
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

Jschlatt wasn't homophobic but whenever he saw his friends together or heard them flirt over discord, he got irrationally angry. He'd mute himself so they wouldn't hear him throw Yuto across the room or smash a keyboard. They were perfect together, all six of them. Six attractive men that loved each other. Six funny guys that were everything Schlatt wanted to have. Six.

Not seven.

He knew he was being selfish, expecting a place with them. Wishing to join their relationship despite not fitting in. They were happy while Schlatt spent days in bed, incapable of moving. He'd bring down the mood. They were all so handsome but Schlatt felt he didn't fit that description.

If he tried to worm his way in, to leech their love like a parasite, he could ruin it. He would ruin it. He knew he would, what else would happen. 

Despite this, when his friends first got together he dreamed of joining them. First it was just Ted and Carson. Schlatt was happy for them and life continued. Two weeks later, Charlie and Cooper admitted to their relationship. Schlatt was starting to feel the tiny pit of jealousy but it was easy to push the reeling away and simply support his friends. He doesn't know what happened after that but weeks passed without the topic of repationships coming up before Charlie blurted it out over discord. 

To say Schlatt was shocked was an understatement. He laughed for a while before realising it wasn't a joke, no one was laughing.

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yes?" Came a timid response.

"Why, have you got a problem with that?" The threat in Ted's voice couldn't be called underlying, it was as clear as glass.

Hearing the fear in a friends voice hurt, but hearing a fear of him was agonising. He was quick to clarify that he wasn't judging, simply taken by surprise.

"I'm happy for you guys, but how did this even happen?"

They all chipped in to relay the story, yet Schlatt was only half listening, head still reeling from the shock. He still got the general story. All of them felt the same way for each other, but were worried the others would turn them down. It was Cooper who admitted his feelings first, telling Charlie that he felt the same way for Ted and Carson as he did for him. Charlie was relieved and confessed he did too. They told the other two and the four of them invited Travis and Noah. They took some time before telling Schlatt, which hurt.

"We just didn't know how you'd react." He could hear the guilt in Noah's voice but that didn't remove the pain of knowing his friends didn't trust him.

"It's fine, it's your business anyway." He assumed he was successful in his attempt to act casual as the topic changed and they moved on. But Schlatt couldn't. For the rest of the call he couldn't focus, his head still stuck on the knowledge that his friends were together. He was thankful when the call finished and he sat in the same spot at his desk, staring at the blank screen. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, going over what he'd learnt again and again and again but he only moved once the hunger started to gnaw at him. He tried to push the thoughts away. The questions. Yet there was one in particular that troubled him.

Why was he jealous?

He wasn't gay. He'd spent years thinking of women and his feelings for the few ex-girlfriends he'd had weren't lies. They were real. Schlatt wasn't unaware of the various other sexuality by any means but it still took a few days of denial before it hit him. He wasn't gay, but he wasn't straight. Yet there were many other options. They confused him and left him with more questions than answers so he decided not to catagorise himself. It didn't matter to him, he just knew that he liked guys just as much as girls. He was just Jschlatt and he was fine with that.

Once he came to this realisation he expected things to get easier, yet he was completely wrong. Now that he wasn't constantly pondering who he was, he had nothing to distract him ftom the elephant in the room. Did he have a crush on all his friends and only realise when all of them were taken? Was he really that unlucky?

The answer was yes.

Looking back on those few days, Schlatt cringed. He'd tried so hard to convince himself but it was all for nothing. All it took was one picture sent by Cooper of the group all crushed together on one sofa to confirm it. The five asleep and Cooper looking tired made his heart skip a beat. The sight of the group looking so effortlessly adorable and attractive practically made him swoon. He'd had no choice but to admit his feelings.

Not to them of course, but instead to himself. He expected more when he said it. He'd heard the cliche descriptions of liberation when admitting something but all he felt was terror. He'd acknowledged it now, he couldn't go back.

Yet it only got worse from there.

He analysed his every word and move to make sure he gave nothing away. Whenever he said something that felt too revealing he'd freeze up until someone else laughed or started talking about something, anything else.

Time passed by and Schlatt began to think he had the hang of it. He could talk without fearing for his life. Everything was looking up.

Then he fucked up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schlatt sat at his desk going over what he had just agreed to. The word regretful had never him fit so well. He let out a tired groan, burying his face in his hands, pressing the heels of his palms firmly into his eyes until he saw stars. Everything seemed to happen so fast, he couldn't process what they were asking. Looking back, he could easily have just said no.

~~~

"Hey Schlatt are you even listening to me?"

"What was that, I was too busy killing Obama's family."

Schlatt paused his game of Cities Skylines, freezing the screen on the city, destroyed by fire and craters.

"He asked if you want to come live with us dumbass."

Despite the insult, Schlatt felt himself fill with joy, heart going hummingbird fast. He flushed pink and stuttered out a, "W-what?"

"Dont say it like that, I was asking if you wanted to stop at the house for a while l thought we could hang out, record some videos. The fans would love it."

The crushing weight of dissapointment was matched by that of self hatred.

Why did he ever think they meant it that way? They were fine together, of course they didn't want him around. He knew Carson didn't mean to hurt his feelings but the way he said the fans would love it added to the pile of dark feelings. They didn't want him around, they wanted to please the fans. He was just an easy choice. Travis speaking up to say he missed Schlatt helped alleviate the feelings some but it was still there, creeping into the back of his mind.

Despite this he tried his best to look on the positive side. He could spend time with his best friends and escape the deafening silence of his own place.

Pros:  
Time with friends.  
Have fun.  
Won't lie in bed all day feeling lonely.

Cons:  
He'd have to act like he didn't like like his friends for a while.  
He would be expected to get out of bed.  
He'd have to watch them be couple-y  
He'd constantly be reminded that he didn't belong with them.  
It'd crush him when he had to leave.

The cons far out weighed the pros yet when Noah asked him,

"So, are you coming?"

He answered "Yes" before he even realised what he was doing.

They arranged a time, one week from then, and began to make plans before Schlatt realised he said the wrong thing.

Yet when he heard the excitement in his friends voices, he couldn't bring himself to suddenly change his mind. He was swept up in plans and video ideas and the second the call ended, he held his head in his hands and groaned.

He couldn't get out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

As Schlatt made his way to the front of the house dragging his luggage with him, he groaned to himself. He muttered under his breath, complaining about how dumb this entire situation was. Here he was, tired, annoyed and more nervous than he had ever been because he couldn't keep his mouth shut for one second.

Traffic was a mess and he was pretty sure there was a car crash somewhere on the road so he was behind schedule. Knowing he had kept them waiting made him twice as anxious. What if they thought he bailed? What if they went out somewhere because they were sick of waiting and he'd need to stand here like an idiot?

Coming here was a mistake. Schlatt tried to take deep breaths, desperate to act as cool as he wished to be. It wasn't a big deal, right? Just spending days in close proximity with not only a crush, but six of them!

He gazed up at the building he stood before.

The house seemed more daunting than any creepy mansion from a cliche horror. Pushing the doorbell was a simple task yet it seemed impossible to convince his finger to press the button. It shook with clear nervousness, yet he resigned himself to his inevitable fate and sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut and quickly jabbed the doorbell. He could faintly hear the chime ring through the door.

Silence.

Schlatt couldn't see his own face, but he imagined it was the picture of frustration. Not at the home's residents, but at the situation as a whole. Such a terrifying build up with no end result was infuriating, despite how small of a matter it was.

He reached forward to push the button again, but a series of thuds passed through the door, as if someone was running. It was flung open moments later.

The others knew Schlatt was coming, however, he was late and they weren't waiting by the door an hour after the expected time. Each person had scattered throughout the large house, willing to wait to see their friend.

Within seconds of hearing the familiar tune, each of them were up on their feet, ecstatic to see the man. It was Carson who'd reached the door first, having been closest, lounging on the couch.

He leaned against the door frame casually, unaware that any attempt to hide how happy he was to see his close friend had been ruined by the sound of his movement.

"Ayyyyyy, Schlatt! Come on in!"

"Thanks for inviting me over, man. Where should I put my bags?"

"There's a room for you up the stairs, first on the left, but you can leave them there for now." Carson lazily gestured to the bottom of the steps, while, simultaneously, Travis came dashing down them to see Schlatt.

Due to the distance, they met in person a lot less than any of the group would like. As much as it could hurt, to go months without seeing your friend, it made each meeting feel infinitely more special. Travis wasn't one to shy away from showing how much he cared for his friends and hugged the taller, taking advantage of being face to face, opposed to talking through a screen.

Schlatt knew of Travis' tendency to be overly affectionate, yet he was tired and his nerves felt raw from sitting in his own home, alone, for so long. The sudden warmth and contact left him in shock, incapable of reciprocating as his mind seemed to go into meltdown, screaming at him. After what felt like hours of standing, frozen, his first response was to escape the sensation.

Thankfully, before he could do something he would regret, the feeling vanished as Travis pulled away. It took a minute to regain his composure, coming to his senses just in time to catch the end of Travis' question.

"- ow was your trip?"

"Huh? Oh, it was terrible, I could've gotten here faster if I'd walked. I spent an hour staring at the back of this old broad's slow as hell car, trying to resist the urge to run her off the road."

Soft chuckles came from the kitchen, making Schlatt swivel his head to see Ted, stood by the door. Behind him were the rest of the residents. They didn't tackle him like Travis did, but their excitement was impossible to miss.

The next few minutes were a blur of motion and far too much energy for the tired Schlatt. He was practically dragged from room to room, too exhausted to register or remember where any were. He had arrived quite late and by the time he was done walking to each room, it was getting dark outside. Eventually, the group decided to relax, they had a lot longer together and were in no rush. Schlatt found himself on the large couch, nestled between Travis and Ted, the smell of popcorn drifting from the kitchen as Charlie prepared it.

A movie was playing on the large TV, some terrible comedy that he lacked the will to watch. The seating was soft and the body heat of the people around him were far more comforting than his bed at home had ever been. As he sank further into the warmth, he questioned how he'd ever survived alone. How did he spend months in silence, in a bed too empty and cold no matter how many blankets he used.

Ted's body started shaking suddenly. Something funny must have happened, or maybe something tragic that entertained the taller man far more than it should've. One could never know when it came to Ted. As he laughed, his shoulders moved up and down with each laugh and Schlatt did with it, making him aware of how much he was leaning on Ted.

He jolted up straight again upon realising this, yet it wasn't long before only Ted's shoulder was holding him up again. His eyelids felt heavy and he was helpless to prevent them from slipping shut. The sounds from the TV began to fade away. The last thing he heard before succumbing to sleep was Charlie entering the room.

"I've got the popcorn!"

~~~

Ted noticed how tired Schlatt was the minute he lay eyes on him. From the way he swayed where he stood to the clear bags under his eyes, it was hard to ignore. Yet he still allowed them to pull him about like a toy, which made Ted concerned. He knew he had to step in before Travis' over excitement led to his friend passing out, and so he suggested a movie.

The others were quick to agree, seeing no reason to object and found their usual positions, the only change being a gap created between Ted and Travis, but neither were ipset by this. Travis was happy to sit beside Schlatt and so was Ted, even if he showed it less. Anyone would have been happy to move, in fact Noah almost seemed disappointed he wasn't sat beside him. The six loved each other but they saw them every day. They sat on this couch every week. Schlatt being here was a special occasion and he would inevitably leave. They wanted to take advantage of the time together.

Ted got wrapped up in the movie, if only so he could complain later. Each aspect was worse than the last. He was so focused on the screen that he missed the additional weight leaning on him.

The main actress began sobbing over news of her mothers death. Her face scrunched in an almost comedic way as she let out fake wails. Ted knew this wasn't intended to be funny but he couldn't restrict his laughter. The moment he began to laugh, his shoulder felt strangely lighter. He glanced to his left and noticed Schlatt rubbing at his eyes, the imprint of his shirt on his cheek.

His heart clenched.

Ted turned back to the screen but kept sneaking glances at the person on his left, noticing the way he fought to stay awake. It didn't take long for him to lose the fight and his head fell to Ted's shoulder once more.

The sight was adorable. Ted couldn't help himself and nudged Carson to get his attention. The bespectacled man raised an eyebrow in confusion and opened his mouth to ask what Ted wanted.

He was quickly shushed and Ted gestured with his head, watching the way Carson's face lit upas he saw what was happening. Noah must have seen their silent conversation and lightly huffed out laughter at the sight, carefully trying not to wake Schlatt. It didn't take long for the rest to catch on, all sharing the same thought of funny, and/or cute it was.

The, near, silence was ruined as Charlie walked in, announcing his presence rather loudly. He was met by many gestures to lower his voice and quickly noticed why they were doing so. He slowly set the bowl of popcorn down and sat by Cooper, doing his best to avoid moving anyone too much.

The slight shuffling just made Schlatt burrow himself into Ted further. He smiled at the sleeping man and tried to get as comfortable as possible, knowing he wasn't going to move for a while. He did his best to focus on the movie once more, and propped his own head atop Schlatt's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, salutations, hallo, bonjour!
> 
> I stopped writing this for a longgggg time for a few reasons, mainly I realised I knew less about some LC members than others. I watch Ted, Carson and Schlatt constantly while I don't watch the others much, if at all to be honest. That put me off as I knew it would show in my writing.
> 
> I also have tests coming up and spend alot of time studying. I'd feel bad if I promised to continue but still didn't update as much as I'd like. Studying does cut back on my spare time a lot, but I will do my best to start adding to this, even if it isn't frequently. Better than nothing right? Anyway, thank you for your support even after months of inactivity haha... it really means a lot! <3
> 
> (Ps. If you have any advice on how to better portray anyone, I'd love to hear it.)


	3. Chapter 3

When Schlatt awoke, he was in a daze. At first, upon opening his eyes, he was confused, not recognising where he was. Then the prior night's events dawned upon him, and he relaxed, sinking into the sofa again. His neck ached from the way he was lying, yet he'd never slept better and it was tempting to roll over and return to sleeping. It was only the sound of movement and voices that prevented him from doing so. Well, that and the sun shining through an open window, annoyingly bright, even when he shut his eyes.

He abandoned the warmth of his blanket and rolled off the sofa before quietly creeping towards where he left his suitcases, however they were no longer at the foot of the staircase. As he searched around the area for the missing items, a voice from behind made him jump.

"Are you looking for your stuff?"

He swung his head around quickly, which was a terrible mistake as it aggravated the pain in his neck, to see Noah. He had a bemused smirk on his face and Schlatt instantly knew he scared him on purpose. 

It was still surreal to have the other in front of him, to be capable of reaching out and touching them. Not that he ever would (last night was an exception) but the knowledge he could was comforting in a way.

"Yeah, I am. Do you know where it is?"

"I think Cooper took it to your room last night. Do you remember where it is, or do you want me to show you?"

Schlatt's first instinct was to decline the offer and look for the room on his own, but when he searched for a memory of where it was, he found nothing. He had been pretty out of it yesterday...

"That'd be great, thanks." Schlatt lied.

He felt bad, dragging Noah away from his actual boyfriends because he didn't pay attention yesterday. He knew Noah didn't mind, he was too kind to get upset over such a small thing, but the voice in the back of his head didn't listen to reason.

Noah smiled at Schlatt, "It's no problem dude."

With that, he walked past him and up the stairs. The taller wordlessly followed, realising the predicament he was in immediately. He did his best to look away from the sight ahead of him staring at the floor, praying his face wasn't as red as it felt. Thankfully, Noah seemed oblivious to Schlatt's situation, not mentioning anything as he opened, what Schlatt assumed was, his room's door.

Schlatt tried to shake off the thoughts, he can't be thinking about his friend, his friends' boyfriend, like that!

The clearing of a throat brought him back to the moment: Noah held the door for him and he quickly walked in.

It wasn't anything special, he didn't expect anything considering his stay was, unfortunately, temporary but it was still amazing. A decently large bed, a desk set up and a large wardrobe the most notable furniture. It reminded him of a nice hotel.

There, at the foot of his bed, were his suitcases. He immediately darted to the on he knew housed his clothes, desperate to change out of the ones he had slept in. He quickly found a shirt and jeans before turning to see Noah stood in the doorway, still. They stared at each other for a second.

"What?" Noah asked, looking genuinly confused.

"Can I have some privacy?" 

Noah's eyes widened a fraction as he realised what Schlatt wanted, turning to leave and muttering an apology quietly as he went.

Schlatt breathed out a sigh of relief as the door clicked, signifying it had been closed fully. Now that he was refreshed, well-slept and aware of what was happening around him, the situation hit him like a truck, making him hyper aware of every interaction. Every moment spent with Noah was exhilarating, the last time they'd spoken alone in person, Schlatt was far from aware of his feelings towards him. Now that he was less oblivious, he had to think through every sentence. Casual conversations seemed... different.

Was it a new awareness of the possible doubling meaning, or just wishful thinking, hearing what he wants to hear?

Who was he kiding, that was no question, the answer was obvious.

Schlatt sighed, heavy hearted, as he began to change his clothes.

~~~

On the other side of his door, Noah was groaning at his actions and burying his face in his hands. They finally convince Schlatt to visit and Noah managed to make him uncomfortable within the first few days. He needed to get a grip, this was ridiculous.

It was simple, he goes to tell Schlatt where his stuff is. He shows him his room. He leaves. It wasn't acomplex plan, so how dud he end up spending most of his time staring at Schlatt. It was a miracle the other didn't call him out on it.

He pushed off the door and walked back down the steps before Schlatt realised he was still here. He didn't want to come across even stranger. He collapsed into a chair in the kitchen, hitting his head on the counter.

He could feel the others' stares but was too busy wallowing in frustration to acknowledge them, at least until Cooper asked him what was wrong.

He propped his chin on his crossed arms to meet his eyes before stating, rather bluntly:

"He really doesn't realise how cute he is."

Cooper let out a snort of amusement at Noah's misery.

"You're going to need to get used to it, he's staying for a while." Carson chimed in from where he sat, practically sitting on Ted's lap.

He made it sound so easy.

"Easier said than done. He could give Travis a run for his money."

"Huh?" Travis looked up at the sound of his name, from where he was helping Charlie make pancakes, a swipe of flour across his face and a ridiculous amount in his hair emphasising the point.

Ted leaned over, careful not to tip Carson off of him, and ruffled Travis' hair, dislodging a large amount of flour. He chuckled at the look on Travis' face, as he was clearly oblivious to the mess he'd made.

The shorter of the two huffed at the laughter, pouting and turning back to the soon to be pancakes, pouring the batter into a pan.

Just before Noah could return to his complaining, he was interrupted by Ted.

"Morning, Schlagg! I don't appreciate being used as a pillow, you know?"

This was a blatant lie as everyone but Schlatt knew, Ted was delighted with the situation and only ever complained when he was forced to remove himself to go to bed.

"And I don't appreciate you calling me that, so I guess we're even." He mumbled back, taking a seat by Noah's still collapsed form.

Ted merely laughed, fully aware that they both knew he would never stop.

It was a less than quiet morning, Charlie burnt his half of the breakfast, Carson fell off Ted laughing at him and Cooper stole the few salvaged pancakes. However, as Schlatt watched the chaos unfold around him, he knew he wouldn't trade it for the world. He remembered silent days in his home, grabbing a bowl of cereal and eating it alone, and decided the mild hunger was more than worth it. He could just grab a sandwich later instead.

He was oblivious to Travis watching him, happy to see his friend smiling, until the smaller took the seat beside him and slid a plate across the counter. There was one pancake, clearly one of Travis' since it had the chocolate chips he had added in. It wasn't much but it meant a lot to Schlatt, who tried to hide how haply he really was. He used a knife to split it and took one half, offering the other back to Travis.

They wordlessly ate, appreciating the food and entertainment provided by the other 5. Or at least, they did until Carson noticed them eating.

"Wait a minute, how come they get the last one?!"

The attention was immeduately on them and moments later, Schlatt was laughing madly as he fought off Carson's attempts to steal it from him. He wasn't aware Ted was sneaking up on him until it was too late. He was laughing too much to complain, however, and he continued to chuckle at their antics.

He was glad he chose to come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, hallo, hallo!
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and kind words! I never thought anyone would like this since it's very rare and I'm not the best at writing so it really means a lot! I can't put into words how much I appreciate every kudo and comment!
> 
> Also, sorry if this seems really.... filler-y? I wanted to write something soft and it came out that way but I can't turn back now. I tried to make it longer since I saw a comment suggesting so and appreciated the feedback, but I hit a point where I was worried it was just annoying filler and thought it'd be best to cut it off and make the next one longer y'know? This is around 1500 words so I hope that's a bit better, but, again, sorry, I'll try again next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Duuuuude idk what happened. I saw a poly fic and wrote. My mind is mush i crave release from this hell, i have a headache thats killing me aghghghghghh. 
> 
> Idek if ill update this ever, maybe if anyone likes it but i wrote this a few dats ago while i had a fever and it messed me up. Its not good and i forgot half my plot. Im posting this without reading it through and i barely remember what i typed. Its 2 AM rn and im too tired to read it. 
> 
> Also, no i didnt have a fever because of the virus. I just didnt drink any water for that day and the dehydration hit hard. Im fine


End file.
